


Small Swedish Twink Receives The Affection He Deserves

by Moondancer2006



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Hugging, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondancer2006/pseuds/Moondancer2006
Summary: A bunch of unconnected short and dumb drabbles about Sven and his peers.
Relationships: Burt Curtis & Sven Svensson, Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson, Henry Stickmin/Sven Svensson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	1. I Don't Believe It.

The first time they kiss, Sven jerks back moments later, covering his face with his hands, pulling his knees towards himself. 

Burt tilts his head, afraid he had gotten the signs wrong. Did he really fuck their entire relationship up? 

"I-I'm…sorry…I should have asked first."

He feels bad and shifts away slightly, trying to give Sven some space, but someone tugs his hoodie. 

"N-no…It's not that…I-I just…"

He sighs, then grips Burt by the collar and pulls him in for another kiss. Burt stares at the bright flush on Sven's face, but he feels hopeful. 

Sven opens his eyes again, and strokes Burt's cheek with his thumbs. 

"It's just…I've wanted..."

He waves one of his hands around aimlessly.

_ "...this _ , for so long. It doesn't seem real."

Burying his face into the crook of Burt's neck, he releases his face in favour of playing with the hem of his scarf nervously. 

"I'm afraid that I'll wake up, and this will all be another dream."

He lets out another sigh, attempting to release some tension from his body, then gives a short laugh. 

"You know… There were rumours that you were interested in someone, and I didn't think it was me.The way I feel when I'm with you, it's not something I was willing to lose. I still wanted to be friends, you get me?"

As he laughs again, his warm breath tickles Burt's neck, and he shifts to wrap his arms around his neck as well. They huddle together in silence for a bit, before Sven continues. 

"It's a good thing you took the initiative, because I would have kept it a secret forever if I had to."

Burt mutters something, but Sven doesn't catch it. 

"Sorry, I couldn't quite make that out."

His hands grip the back of his sweater tighter, pulling Sven even closer. 

"I'm in love with you. It's always been you…"

Somehow, even without seeing his face, Burt can feel Sven's surprise. It confuses him. They had just kissed, why was he taken aback by this? 

"Oh…"

Sven leans back, and Burt sees that he's crying. Burt instinctively reaches up to wipe his tears away. 

"I—uh, w-why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry, I'm such a baby. I don't believe it…"

He reaches up, taking one of Burt's hands and pressing it against his own cheek, closing his eyes and he rests his head in it. 

"You make me so happy… I love you too."

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Dance With Me, Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry wants to dance with Sven under the stars.

Henry takes Sven's hand, pulling him towards himself. He chuckles at the surprised look on his face. 

"You've never danced before?"

"No? Never needed to. And I don't see when you would have had the opportunity to as well."

"Well, we have time now, don't we?"

He glances upwards. 

It was true, the rocket plan had been successful, obviously, as they were standing in the cockpit with a magnificent view of the stars. 

Henry presses a kiss on Sven's knuckle, making him flustered. 

How cute. 

"I suppose we do."

They clasp their hands together, then Henry slides his right along Sven's arm down to his waist while Sven places his on Henry's shoulder. 

Step forward, then swaying to the side, they move in sync. 

After a few cycles, Sven leans forward and lays his head gently on Henry's chest, and they drop to the ground giggling, Henry wrapping his arms around him. 

"You sure you've never danced before?" He teased, twirling Sven's hair around his finger. 

"I'm pretty sure."

They sigh, then lean against each other as they look up at the stars, a comforting silence blanketing them. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Haha. This chapter is not beta read at all. Or edited.


End file.
